


Pizza and would you rathers

by Frerard_Wero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, There will be sex, mikey isn't mikeyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for my brother, ily Mikey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/gifts).



I entered the apartment. It was cold and dark. I walked into the kitchen and put the light switch on and it flickered too life. I begun to prepare his (and everyone else's) favorite, Pizza! He'd be back from band practice in a few hours so I had time. As I put the pizza in the stove, I went to take a shower. When I was done I got dressed in his pajamas, I knew how much he liked that, and made my way to the dining room. I sat at the table and pulled up my phone I then begun to play would you rather with Gee. After a while I sniffed the air. The food was ready I took it out of the oven and sliced it up , just like a dead body but less brutal. I begun to plate the food when I heard jingling, a key in the lock, a turn, and the door opening and closing. I didn't need to turn to see my gorgeous husband Frank Iero. I smiled shyly to myself just being able to see that means so much to me. I am the envy of many people and I am perfectly fine with that cuz none of them get are who this beautiful man comes home to and makes love to every night, now are they? "Hey baby, how was your day? " he said in him rough voice, his arms encircling my waist and pulling me against his chest. I'm pretty sure myself so he is just a bit taller than me. "Welll, it was shit really. " "Tell me all about it." I then pro 20 year old who came into the parlor today and had no clue what to get and another girl who came in and got Hello Kitty tattooed on her ass that was not fun her ass was af!"Oh babe, your so funny" he said before he kissed my cheeks and proceeded to kiss my neck reaching my collarbone where he sucked. I groaned, " you know I made dinner right? Your favorite too" "really?" "Yup!" "Your the best babe!" he said grinning. " I know now go said table so you can get it" I said smirking, he obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw mikey is not Michael James Way, it's someone who looks exactly like Michael James way... but its not him, if that makes any sense..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besides the weird chapter summery, I hope you enjoy this!

We ate in a comfortable silence. When we are done I gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. Before I could turn the water on he grabbed my wrist. "After that lovely meal?" He stopped me. "No way. God, how did I get so lucky to have someone so beautiful and so considerate? What did I do to possibly get you?" I turned around in his embrace and gawked at him. He was grateful for me? How is that possible, with his flawlessness! I mean I'm pretty fabulous, but this is Frank Iero! Sometimes I need to get over the fact that he's no longer just frank Iero, my one true love, but that I am also his. Me, Mikey Iero. " you go get ready for bed, I'll meet you in but a moment" he said winking at me. He squeezed my ass and I giggled. He smiled and let go of me. I'm feeling really turned away from his gaze and made my way to our bedroom. I stripped myself of all his pajamas and laid on the bed. I didn't lie in a sexy pose or anything like that cuz I knew he'd just giggle and ruin the moment. So I just sat with my back against the headboard. he wasn't kidding when he said a moment because as soon as I got comfortable he opened the door. When did he take his shirt off? He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off along with his boxers and made his way to the bed. He crawled over me and kissed me hard. Oh I love his kisses. Some people say there a fireworks, but it feels like my blood is on fire when he touches me, I feel it deep in my bones and throughout my body when he kisses me. Witchcraft I'm telling you. I had been with one person before him but I honestly believe no one could ever make me feel the way he does. Touch me the way he knows how. Kiss me the way that ignites deep within my non-existent soul.  
We kissed deeply and he lowered his body onto mine. I can feel that he is already hard and throbbing against my thigh I lifted up lately and he groans into my mouth.

"Do that again Mikey" he groans with a rough voice. I can tell that we're going to be going to the good stuff soon.   
I reached in between us and grabbed his length. He groaned again A begun to move my hand up and down and after a while he grabbed my wrist  
" Don't you want me to cum when I'm in you?"  
Are ground at the thought and nodded I let go and he grabbed my thighs wrapping my legs around his waist.  
He brought two fingers to my entrance and begun to tease me.  
"Franklin! Don't you dare" he chuckled and put them in me. I groaned at the familiar sensation . He added a third finger and I clutched his bicep  
" Don't you want me to cum when you're in me?" I questioned, smirking at him.  
He smiled and pulled his fingers out.  
Instead of getting right down to business, we stare into each others eyes, getting lost in the deep galaxy of love for each other. I know he loves me and that knowledge is heightened in this moment.  
Slowly but surely he breaks I contact with me and begins to position himself at my entrance.Growing impatient I wrap my arms around his neck and haul him in for a kiss.   
Pressing my heels into his back he quickly entered me I moan loudly.  
"Ohh.. Frank!" feeling him pulse inside me. He's just some self and slowly builds A hard pace, not quite ramming into me but enough for me to shake with each thrust.  
"So fucking tight Mikes" he says building speed. And soon enough our kisses are barely kisses at all. He's pounding into me and I'm so overwhelmed with pleasure that the moment he brings his hand down to rub me I begin to come. He starts groaning and I'm shouting everytime we make love it's always beautiful , this time being no exception. He continues to thrust into me harder and faster losing any actual pace but just looking for his orgasm. I reach up and grab his hair tightly, pulling it back. He thrusts into me one, two, three times more before cumming inside of me I can feel him filling me up.  
"Oh Mike, I love you so much! You don't even know.."  
"oh Frankie I think I know just how much"  
He pulled out of me and begins to clean up i lay there  
When he is done cleaning up, he joins me back on the bed and wraps me in his embrace, bringing me against his chest as we fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that's the first part. Tell me how I did


End file.
